


where friends once roamed

by StrwbrryIceCrm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by a Steven Universe Song, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pandora's Vault Prison, Past Relationship(s), Reflection, Short One Shot, Unstable Character, escapism to be factual, its a lovely song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryIceCrm/pseuds/StrwbrryIceCrm
Summary: reflection is the key importance in relearning
Kudos: 25





	where friends once roamed

_When a songbird cries out in yearning a whole flock comes to their aid; though when he tries to he is condemned to silence_.

Brindling warmth blossoms beside his tethered form. Unkempt lava drowns his temptations of escape, fortitude for his own misbehaving thoughts. Dream leans his head back against the wall listening to breaths flowing through his body.

This was a calming method he had learned ages ago.

Undoubtedly it had felt better when people, his friends, were alongside him. Mending internal wounds, fixing the hands on his mental clock. Those he had once confided in stood on the outside now, pissed to say the least. He could not blame them -- his own lust for power drove relationships apart.

Dream mused at this.

Still he missed them dearly, old memories replaying constantly in the back of his mind. Visions closely strung each passing hour bringing them out of reach from his fingertips. He wished to them tight, never let go but alas Dream remained chain to his reminders of past greatness.

If only he had not swept his mistakes under a metaphorical rug, shun himself from society as a whole.

Heh, yeah right. He would still be hung to solidarity as a useless bug.

Laughter tickled his vocal cords, insane howling forcing Dream to hunch over. Tears spilled onto the cold obsidian beneath him. Just how fucked up was his life?

"We'll be friends for a lifetime!"

He calls bullshit.

Dream's body rocked as he laughed even louder. Lack of social interaction brought his cursed spiral towards bitter hands of unhinged mental drops. Sapnap, George, Bad, Punz -- he missed them all. When freedom came he made a promise to himself hew would see them, make amends for their sake.

....would they even associate with him anymore?

Yeah! All he had to do do was sit here and wait, a solider on word from their commander. How long was he to be imprisoned, restrained like a vicious dog again?

Forever.

Dream smiled in longing, he needed to see them. _Even if they killed him_.


End file.
